Strawberry's Flower
by Baka-Neko-chan9
Summary: This is a story about a fourteen-year-old girl named Amu Hinamori. She is the lead singer of a band and school is difficult for her. That is, until she meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a mysterious boy that has every single class with Amu. What will happen in this strange story of love?
1. Chapter 1: Amu's First day

Me: Hey there. This is my first fanfiction that I have posted.

Ikuto:Please read it so Taige doesn't kill me with a butcher knife!

Amu: This is going to be an Amuto, so she can't kill you just yet.

Me: Of course! Plus, people will be mad at me if I kill Ikuto! I'm too young to die!

Ikuto: Disclaimer. Taige doesn't own anything except for the OC's.

Me: this story is dedicated to AmuxIkutolover since she is just that awesome.

Ikuto & Amu: Please R&R

CHAPTER 1

Amu 's First Day as a high schooler!

"Amu, wake up! We are going to be late for school!" Crud! Today is my first day as a Freshman. Help me! "Hello, are you even listening to me, Amu?" Amelia, my twin sister, asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm up! I'm up! What car are we taking?" I asked. You see, I am the lead singer of a famous band called "Strawberry's Flower" and Amelia is the lead guitarist. We have around six cars.

"We are taking the bus. Mom wants us to live a 'normal' life. I don't get her sometimes. Hurry up, or we are going to be late for school. I have already picked out your outfit. Since you want to look nerdy, I picked the lamest clothes for you. Me, on the other hand, I don't want my nerdiness (is that realy a word) to show. So, I'm borrowing some of your clothes. Mom has some strawberry waffles waiting for you." Amelia said as she threw the clothes at me. She went as far as to get a pair of fake glasses for me to wear. This girl is so crafty, it scares me.

~time skippy thingy~

Once I got to school, I went to the guidance office to pick up my schedule. My schedule was like this:

First period: study hall

Second period: chorus/drama

Third period: accelerated math

Fourth period: spanish

Period 5ab: science

Period 5c6a: social studies

Period 6bc: lunch

Seventh period: gym on A and C days, study hall on B and D days.

Eighth period: english

( A/N. This is my actual schedule, so, yeah.)

"Hey, we have the same exact schedule! I love this school!" Amelia said as she snatched my schedule from me.

"Let's just get to our first period. I want to get home." I grabbed my stuff while the guidance counselor told us our locker numbers and lock combonations. My locker is number 67 and Amelia's is 68. Of course they would put our lockers right next to each other. It's not like I don't get enough of my sister at home! Now we have every class together. I used to think of school as a place that I could escape the wrath of Amelia, but now, I have nowhere to run. I really want to go home.

During first period, I took out a book and sat in the only empty seat. Thanks to the 'disguise', no one noticed that I am the lead singer of Strawberry's Flower. That is, until attendance was taken. After that, almost every guy was all over me. The only one that wasn't is a boy with azure hair and midnight-blue eyes that is sitting next to me. Lucky for me, Amelia threatened to punch every single one of them, and even though she is a nerd, she can hit harder than most guys. All of those stupid fanboys know that since Amelia once punched a reporter because he was too close to her.

"Today is going to be a huge drag." I muttered to myself. I don't care if anyone heard, I just want to go home.

~time skippy thingy~

Once we got home, we were bombarded by questions. I just went up to my room and read till dinner was ready. After dinner, I went back to my room and fell asleep. School is going to be a drag this year.

Me: So, how was it?

Ikuto: You fail at life.

Me: I know. I can just make it a Tadamu story.

Ikuto: sorry, I will not do it again

Me: Good kitty. Please tell me how I did on this. I except cunstuctive criticism. Thank you for reading this. Please R&R... Until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: the stupid plan

Me: Yay! I love that people are already following this story even with the rediculously short chapter. I love all of you!

Ikuto: *sarcasticly* Awe, how heart toughing. Can we get on with the chapter?

Amu: Don't be so mean, she has the power to make this a Tadamu. She can also make it an awesome Amuto where you are depicted as the "knight in shining armor" if you are nice to her. That even means not complaining with the story line.

Me: She's right. So, I have just decided to dedicate the chapters to the first person that reviews. And that person last chapter was angelprincessamu213. So, this chapter is for you, angelprincessamu213. I can't wait to see what people think of my stupid story.

Ikuto: It's not stupid, Taige-sama. It's amazing!

Amu: *thinking* look who's kissing up to the thirteen-year-old.

Me: What do you want?

Ikuto: Please don't make this Tadamu! I will die!

Me: But, don't cats have nine lives? Anyways, can someone do the disclaimer?

Amu: Taige doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. She also does not own any music used in any of the chapters, present or future.

Chapter 2

The Stupid Plan

Ikuto's POV

Why do I have every class with that pink-haired girl? And why do I have to sit next to her every period? I could really care less. I just heard that there will be a new student starting on Monday, and people say that it's a boy. I just want to go home. Can't the bell ring already?

I am in the middle of eighth period, which is english, and the teacher is talking about William Shakespere (do not own.). The teacher assigned us to the homework of reading the book "Romeo and Juliet". I can't stand that book. The teacher also told us we have to read it with a partner that he chooses for us. I am so not looking forward to working with anybody.

I look over to the pink-haired girl, who my best friend told my was Amu Hinamori. I could see that she was writing something on a piece of paper. A second later, when the teacher isn't looking, she hands me the piece of paper. I read it to discover that it was a thank you note. It rread:

"Thank you for not making a big fuss over me. Most guys would kill to have that seat that you are sitting in. I know, I sound really cocky, but I hate that guys like me just because I am the lead singer of Strawberry's Flower. I'm sorry that you had to see them guys act like that earlier.

From,

Amu Hinamori."

She is definately one strange girl. Most of the girls would kill to get this close to me. I have to answer her. I have a devious plan forming in my head. I can't help but smirk. I'll just get her to go out with me by making sure we get paired together for the english project. What is this feeling? I feel all nervous and my heart is beating really fast. It can't be... it isn't... is it? Anyways, I have to make sure that she is my partner for the project.

Normal POV

Little did Ikuto know, the teacher was already planning on making them partners.

Amu's POV

After I hand Ikuto -my friend, Utau, told me his name - the note, I see him scrawling something on another piece of paper. A minute later, he hands me the piece of paper.

"Hey, will you meet me at the roof after school today? I just want to talk to you alone for a second. I don't really care if other guys want you because you are the lead singer of a famous rock band. Check 'yes' or 'no' if you are going to be there.

□yes □no"

I checked yes and handed it back. This Ikuto guy seems like a nice guy. I just want someone to hang out with.

"Now, I will be announcing the partners for the reading project. First group will be Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori. Nexy will be Kairi Sanjou and Amelia Hinamori." And the list went on. I can't believe that my partner is Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

I can't believe that I didn't even have to do anything to get Amu-koi paired up with me. I look over to see what she was thinking, and that's when I see that she has four shugo chara's. I then tell Yoru to go investigate.

Amu's POV

Just when I heard that I am Ikuto's partner, Ran, Miki, Su, and even Dia came to tell me that they sense anoyher shugo chara. A few seconds later, this cat-like shugo xhara just floats over to my desk. I guess that that is the one the girls were talking about.

"Yo, the name's Yoru. I'm Ikuto's shugo chara-nya." I would have never guessed that Ikuto had a shugo. I look over to Ikuto just in time to see him face-palm. Yep, it's his shugo.

"Oh, so Ikuto has a shugo chara, too? Tell him that I want to, hmm, let's see. Yoru, what would get Ikuto to blush?" I asked Yoru, making sure that Ikuto couldn't hear me. Yoru then whispered a devious plan in my ear and I had to hold back a smirk.

~time skip to end of the period, and school~

Ikuto's POV

I walked up to the roof of the school to meet Amu. When I got there, Amu was already up there. I could see her four shugo chara. One looked really girly with a frilley green dress and an apron on. Another one looked kind of like a boy; she had a blue hat on and a blue shoulder bag. There is also a shugo chara that has twin pig-tails and a headband that has a diamond on the side of it. The last one had pink hair, like Amu's, just brighter. She was dressed up like a cheerleader.

"Hey, Ikuto. I have been waiting for you. What do you want to talk about?" Amu asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"Just wanted to see if you want to go to the movies. You don't have to if you don't want to." I sound like a complete idiot. I'm sure that she doesn't like me now.

"Sure, but can my sister come with her friend?" Was Amu's reply to my question. I felt my eyes light up like stars.

"Of course! But, who is her friend? If I think that he is a playboy, I won't let him comenwith." I just siunded a little overprotective and hypocritical there. I couldn't care less.

"It's Kairi Sanjou. He is a really interesting and smart guy according to my sister, Amelia. I don't het her taste in guys." Amu started to ramble on about almost everything in her life. She told me how Strawberry's Flower was formed. (A/N. I will put that story up as chapter three.)

"Oh yeah, what are your shugo charas' names? My one and only shugo is Yoru and he is just a stupid cat." I randomly asked Amu.

"I almost forgot! The pink-haired one is Ran, the boyosh one is Miki, the one that looks like a maid is Su, and the one that has twin-tails is Dia." As Amu spoke, each of the girls did a little curtsey and smiled at me. Dia was the last one to smile and what not.

"Nice to meet you. So, Yoru tells me that one of you is really cute. I wonder which one he was talking about." I gave all five of the girls an innocent, playful of them blushed like mad. I'm enjoying myself.

"So, this Saturday at five, let's meet in the park so we can go to the movies. I will have Amelia tell Sanjou. That sound okay to you, Ikuto-san." Amu asked me. I nodeed my head and she smiled at me.

"Can you please drop the horrific an my name? I hate it when people use horrifics on my name." Amu nodded her head and then told me that she had to meet up with her sister so that they can call their mom to come pick them up.

~time skippy~

Amu's POV

"I'm home! Hey, Mom, I have a question for you." I said as soon as I saw Mom, sitting on the couch in the family room.

"Of course! Ask me anything."Mom said as i sat down next to her. This was good, she is in one of her good moods thay come about once or twice a week.

"Can me and Amelia go to the movies with a couple of friends? Pretty please!" I put on my puppy-dog eyes. When she is in her good mood, she absolutely can't resist them

"Fine. But be home by eleven at the latest. What day are you going anyways?" I absolutely love my mom. She let's me do jist about anything.

"This Saturday. We are going to see the movie "Beautiful Creatures" that is based off of the book series." I explaimed. (A/N I really want to see this movie! It just came out and I am reading the second book)

"I love those books! Have fun. And remember, no boys are to touch my little girl." She got up rom the coach and started to wonder aimlessly aroung our huge house.

Saturday is going to be a blast.

Me:It's a cliffy! I'm so evil!

Ikuto: You are makingmme nice in tuis fanfiction?! I am going to slap you so hard that your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr anchildern are going to feel it.

Me: Like I said. I am evil. And if you dare touch me, all I have to do is yell out murder and you will stop. Any ways, tuanks for reading my riduculous story. It really does bring a smile to my face. I can't wait to see what you guys think. I welcome constructive criticism. I LIKE CHEESE-NYA! Yes, I am a cat-girl that likes cheese.

Ikuto: Just R&R, will ya?


	3. Chapter 3: This is War

Me: AmuxIkutolover was the first to review, but since this story is dedicated to her and her awesomeness, this chapter is dedicated to the second person to review. That person would be AliceKat. Both of you get a whole bunch of internet bacon.

Ikuto: Again, why are you making me good? I want to be a pervert like in every other fanfiction!

Me: Just go along with it. This chapter may even be in your favor today. Anyways, thank you to the people that actually read my stupid story. And, I know, the last chapter was short as well. But, at least it brought this story up to over 2,500 words.

Ikuto: That's because you put the stupid beginning chat thing in. That alone is around 100 words.

Me: Shut up before I kill you!

Ikuto:You don't have the guts!

Me: Enough of this. I will do the disclaimer. I absolutely do not own shugo chara! or "This is War" by Thirty Seconds To Mars.

Chapter 3

This Is War

Amu's POV

It is finally saturday! I can't wait to go to the movies with Ikuto, Kairi, and Amelia. I can't decide on what to wear! I call out to Miki and ask her to make me an outfit. Once she decided on an outfit, she did her thing and I was ready to go to the movies. I am wearing a black shirt that has Hello Kitty (do not own) on the front and a tiny amount of sequence on it. My skirt is mainly black and pink. It is one of those poofy ones and it had a little bit of sequence skattered across the top layer. Around the belt area, there was a whole bunch of silver sequence and another smaller version of Hello Kitty. For socks, I am wearing black and white striped knee-highs. Around the top edge, they both say "I -insert big pink heart here- nerds" and in the heart, is Hello Kitty's head and she is wearing a pair of taped-up glasses. For footware, I simply have my black Converse on. I am also wearing a neclace that is shaped like half of a heart and it is pink and white stiped. Whoever can guess who is in the middle of the pendant gets something special. (A/N I will dedicate 2 chapters to you if you can guess)

I am going to go see if Amelia is ready. Knowing her, she is probably wearing something that is mainly black. When I see what she is wearing, my jaw drops. "What? Do I look that bad? I'll go change." She ays with a disappointed look on her face.

"Not at all. You look amazing, Ami ( A/N I decided to make that Amelia's nickname instead of them having a little sister). I love it." Amelia is wearing a purple v-neckedshirt that has pretty teal butterflies scattered across the front. She is wearing a pairof purple skinny jeans with a chain hanging down on the side. Her shoes are also purple, but they also have a bit of green on the soles. She looks amazing.

"Thank you. But do you think that Kairi is going to like it?" There she goes. All she could talk about all week long is Kairi. It's getting really old.

"Sure. We should get going. The boys are probably already there. It's fifteen minutes to five. We have to be to the park in fifteen minutes. Let's hurry." Amelia just nodded her head and we went into the kitchen to say good-bye to our parents.

"I hpoe you two have fun. Remember, be home before eleven. Love you." Mom gave us a hug. Dad just sat back and looked as if he was going to ball his eyes out.

"Bye. Love you. We will be home by ten since tomorrow is a big day. Dad, we aren't little kids anymore. Amelia and I are old enough to make the right choices. Don't worry. We will always be your little girls." I gave Mom and Dad a hug and headed out the door. Step one of plan: SUCCESS!

~TIME SKIPPY~

Ikuto's POV

Amu and Amelia arrived five minutes early. I was waiting for them at the park since five-thirty. I am so nervous. It's not like I haven't been to the movies with a girl, it's that I have never been to the movies with a rock star. I don't know what to do if papperazzi catch us together.

We are now in Amu's car. She is driving an orange Dodge Viper GTSR. I didn't think she knew anything about sports cars, but I stand corrected.

"Amu, can you sing for me? Please!" I beg her. Her cheeks are glowing a bright red. I actually made her blush!

Amu's POV

"I don't wanna!" I tell Ikuto. It would ruin my plan. Wait a second, maybe I shouls sing a really strange song, then he won't ask me to sing for him again.

"Plea-" I cut him off by putting my hand to his mouth, still keeping one hand on the wheel and my eyes on the road.

"One song. That's all. Amelia, hand me or 'Thirty Seconds to Mars' cd." I love that band. After Amelia hands me the cd, I turn it to the song I love the most on this cd. It's called "This is War". The song starts off and I take a deep breathe.

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civillian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth_

_and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight_

_The moment to fight_

_to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet_

_The liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader,_

_the pariah,_

_the victor,_

_the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth_

_and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight_

_The moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe, _

_in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done_

_The war is won_

_Lift your hands_

_Towards the sun (x4)_

_The war is won_

_It's the moment of truth_

_and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live_

_and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight_

_The moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

I turned off the song and took a really quick glance at Ikuto. He was just sitting there with his mouth open wide.

"So, did you like it?" I tried to sound casual. Ikuto is still sitting there like he is in a trance.

"Hey, you. My sister is talking to you. Wake the fudge up." Amelia said. She is getting kind of mad. Yes, she is a nerd, but she has an outer façade that makes her seem tough. Amelia slapped Ikuto on the top of the head. She really is trying to pull this tough act. Rarwg!

"That wasn't very nice, Amelia-san. Tell Ikuto-san that you are sorry." Wow. Kairi actually spoke for once! I haven't heard him speak all week. Amelia invited him over and what not so that they could read the book together.

"Sorry." Amelia actually said it! Even though it was through her teeth, she actually told Ikuto that she was sorry. What, in the name of God, has Kairi done to my sister? I need him to come around more often.

"It's fine. I should be used to Amu-sama's singing by now since I listen to your songs. It just caught me off guard. Your voice is much prettier in person." I glance over quickly and see that Ikuto is blushing. Yes! I actually got Ikuto to blush. Even though this wasn't even part of my plan, I'll take what I can get.

"Th-thank y-you. You a-are too k-k-kind." Curse my stuttering! I feel the heat rising up to my cheeks and I know that I am blushing. Curse it all!

"Hey. I have a question. Why did you guys even start the band?" Kairi asked out of the blue.

Kairi's POV

"Hey. I have a question. Why did you guys even start the band?" I asked, trying to brighten the looks at Amu with a hint of worry in her eyes. I don't think asking that question was such a good idea. I look over to Ikuto, just to see that he has the same expression on his face.

"Amu, you don-" Ikuto tried to say, but was cut off by Amu waving her hand in the air in front of Ikuto.

"It's fine. Kairi-san is the only one that doesn't know. I think he has that one simple right. Are you okay with that, Ami?" Amu asked Amelia. I have no idea what is going on here.

"If it's fine with you. She was your best friend." Amelia says. I really feel like I shouldn't have asked.

"Well, you see, Amelia and I used to have a friend named Ichigo and she really loved flowers. Ichigo means 'Strawberry' in english. (A/N just act like they are speaking in Japanese and they say the band's name in English) So, we just put the two together and came up with the name. As for why we started the band, it's because Ichigo had cancer and didn't have long to live. Her only wish was to be the drummer in a band, so she was the original drummer. We became famous because Ichigo's father was a famous pianist. He got ahold of all of the best record companies till one agreed to sign us. Sadly, before our first tour, Ichigo succumbed to the cancer. Our band has been going ever since then, for Ichigo's sake. Our first tour was free for all of those that had a relatice that died because of cancer." Wow. That must be really hard, carrying out the band even though the original inspiration for forming it is gone. I guess I can understand why these girls are so comitted to the band. I feel real bad for them.

"Enough of this. It's depressing me. I don't want to be grumpy. Let's talk about your past, Ikuto-kun." Amu is definately trying to change the subject.

"I'ld rather not. It would make you even more depressed." Ikuto said, looking out the window. This is going to be a long night.

Me: I know, I know. Ikuto would never blush. I can't help myself. The thought of Ikuto blushing is just so cute!

Ikuto: I'm seriously going to kill you.

Me: 'You don't have the guts' Haha... I would like to see you try.

Amu: All right! That is ebough! I am the one that is supposed to tease Ikuto like that, not you!

Me: Fine. Please R&R...


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid

Me: I decided to dedicate this chapter to chibiowl09. She is my bestest friend in the whole universe! She even drew me as a meowth. :3

Chibiowl09: GET THAT SPOON OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

Me: NO!

Amu: Anyways, last chapter was a bit sad. Can you make this one happier?

Me: Yep. Amu, you are getting a 'new brother' from the orphanage. And you guys are also getting a little sister. Kasei and Higetsu Yoki.

Ikuto: So that's who the new guy in school is. If he hurts my strawberry in any way, I will kill him.

Me: Can someone please do the disclaimer?

Kasei: Only thing Taige owns are the oc's.

Chapter 4

The New Kid

Amu's PO

"For the last time, get your lazy butt out of bed, Amelia!" I screamed in her ear. For once, Ami was the one sleeping in. "We have to go to the orphanage to pick up Kasei and Higetsu." With that, Amelia got up and got ready in the blink of an eye.

"Do you think that they will have shugo chara? If they do, then there would be a whole bunch running around the house." Amelia is so strange.

"I don't know. Let's go get in the car. Hey, what if Kasei is really cute?" I gave her a little nudge.

"I wouldn't think about going out with the guy that is supposed to be my brother. Seriously, Amu. Plus, I was asked out by a boy. You will never guess who." I am pretty sure that I know who it is.

"Let me guess, it was Kairi." Amelia just shook her head really fast. "Who, then?" Amelia sat there, laughing like an idiot. We don't have time for this. We have to get going.

"Do you know the captain of the the soccer team? Well, that is the guy that I like." Oh, great. Now Amelia is into jocks. Lord, help me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get ready. We are leaving in fifteen minutes. There is bacon for you downstairs." I threw Ami some really nice clothes and went to go do my make-up. I decided to put on some lip gloss and light eyeliner. I walk downstairs to find that everyone left without me. When they get back, I am going to kill them.

I called Ikuto to see if he wanted to come over. Ikuto, being Ikuto, said yes. Within minutes, he was at my house and on my couch. He made himself at home.

"So, why did you want me to come over? I only said yes because I am super bored." Like that's really the reason Ikuto agreed to come over. I explained to him that my family left me behind to go get Kasei and Higetsu from the orphanage. "So, that's the new guy everyone has been talking about. I never thought that he would be living with you. If he ever tries to hurt you, tell me. I'll knock him sensless. Do you understand, Amu-chan?" Ikuto is a bit protective.I have no idea why.

After about an hour of takling to Ikuto, my family arrived with Kasei and Higestu. Higetsu has realy pretty red hair and she is tall for her age. Kasei has matching red hair, but he is shorter than Higestu.

"Is this a train station, ot is this really where you live?" Higetsu said, her eyes as round as quarters. I can tell that she is a bit eccentric.

"We really live here. You see, I am the drummer of Strawberry's Flower. And my twin, Amu, is the lead singer. So, we have a lot of money." Amelia went on bragging about being the drummer.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ami? I'm not invisable, you know. Hello, Kasei and Higestu. I am Amu and this ismy best friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto, say hello; and be nice." Ikuto just waved from the couch and picked up his copy of "Romeo and Juliet". That bot can be really stubborn at times.

"Why is there a boy here without my knowing?" There goes Dad. I can't ever get a rest.

"Never mind that. Amu, would you be as kind as to show these two to their rooms?" I took their bags and headed upstairs. Kasei, Higestu, and Ikuto followed me up; Ikuto trying to take the bags from me.

"You two fight like a married couple! It's so funny!" Higestu said as I set her stuff down beside her bed. After recovering from her fit of histerics, Higestu looked around her new room. "You don't know how greatful we are that you have taken us in as part of the family. And to think that I live in the same house as two members of my favorite band! Thank you so much!" Higetsu ran over and hugged me.

"May you please show me to my room? I wish to get prepared for the rest of the day." Kasei is too formal.

"Loosen up, bro. There's no need to be so formal. I'm your sister, you know." I punched Kasei's shoulder, playing around. He looked at me like I am crazy, and backed away from me.

"I'm sorry, but I only have one sister. You will never be my sister." I looked over to Ikuto to see what his reaction to that was. As I suspected, Ikuto is standing there with his fists clenched and his jaw clenched. I went over to him to calm him down. Ikuto just waled out of the room. After that little show, I showed Kasei his room and went downstairs to find Ikuto.

Once I got downstairs, I asked Amelia where Ikuto went. "He went home. He said something about disrespect." Amelia shrugged it off as something that is of little impotence to her. That Ikuto. He needs to be less protective of me.

~Time Skippy Thingy to school the next day~

"Today is a very special day. Everyone, please welcome Hinamori Kasei. He will be studying with us for the rest of his school years. Kasei-san, you can have a seat next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, please raise your hand." This isn't going to be good, Ikuto raised his hand and I saw him give me the littlest of smirks. Yep, this isn't going to be good.

"Hello. My name is Yamabuki Saaya. Would you like to come to my house after school?" Saaya walked up to Kasei after class. She is such a bimbo.

"I wouldn't take the offer, if I were you." I said from behind Saaya. "Saaya here is known for being the school's biggest bimbo. She'll get you in a whole bunch of trouble." With that, Saaya turned around and tied to punch me, but I was too swift for her clumsy fist. Within a second, Saaya was lying on the ground, crying like the baby that she is. "Leave my brother alone!" I grabbed Kasei's arm and dragged him out of the school.

"You didn't have to do that. I can handle myself. And I am not your brother. Hurry, we are going to miss the bus to your house." Kasei said as he walked over to our bus.

"Our house." I corrected him. On the bus, we found Higestu and Ami talking about the "cute boys" in school. I just walked to my customary spot at the back of the bus and put my headphones on.

Me: How was it?

Ikuto: It was short, as always.

Me: I'll get you. And it'll look like like a bloody accident.

Ikuto: *cowers in corner* Sorry, Tei-sama.

Amu: Please review! Or she will make this so that there is a character death.

chibiowl09: It was awesome, Neko-tan.

Me: Yeah, right.


	5. Chapter 5: El Concierto

Me: I am so sorry that last chapter was really short! Don't hurt me!

Ikuto: Why am I the protective one?

Me: Just felt like it. This chapter is dedicated to xXOliviaAmutoFanxX. She is the one that persited that I post my fanfictions!

Ikuto: Please Read and Review.

Chapter 5

El Concierto

Amu's POV

"Hey, do you want to go to the mall?" Ikuto asked me over the phone. Why does he have to call so early? Blast it all.

"Why?" I asked in a really bored tone. Ikuto urks me so much.

"Because, I said so. Please, Strawberry-chan?" My eye started to twitch.

"Don't you ever call me Strawberry again!" I yelled through the phone.

"No need to get offensive! I just thought that since your hair is pink, I should call you Strawberry. Sorry."

"Sorry for snapping like that. I can't go to the mall. I have to get ready for a concert tonnight. Wait, the concert isn't until seven and it is only three, so I can go to the mall. I need to get an outfit for tonight. Can you be outside in ten minutes?" Why did I just agree to go to the mall with Ikuto? Nevermind that, I have to worry about my outfit.

"Yeps. See ya." With that, The Ikuto hung up the phone. He really gets on my nerves.

~Time Skippy thing-a-ma-jig~

"Oi, Amu-koi, I is here." Ikuto has the worse grammer ever. What ever.

"I'm not blind, I can see you." I yelled out my window. Ikuto is standing outside with his sister, Utau, and his best friend, Kukai. Why are those two here? What ever.

"You look nice, Hanahime-sama." Did Ikuto really just call me Hanahime-sama? He is flipping dead. He better run if we are ever given the chance to be alone. (A/N: Hanahime-sama means flower princess)

"Where is Ami-chi? I only agreed to go shopping because Ikuto said the Ami-chi was going. I am outta here." Thatconfirms my suspicion that those two are dating.

"I'll make her get her lazy butt done here. Wait for one second, please." With that, I went inside and made Amelia get her lazybutt off of the couch and dragged her outside.

"You know, sloth is a sin. If you are too lazy, you'll be punished by Kami-sama. We have to go get outfits for the concert tonight." That is what I said to get that slug out of the I remembered that Higetsu and Kasei haven't even been out, so I drahhed the two of them out to the mall with me.

~time skippy all the way to ten minutes later~

"I want to go paint!" Higetsu wailed at me. We were in the mall and I finally see Higetsu's child-like side showing. At the house, all she ever did was mope around.

"Hey, isn't that the Hinamori twins from 'Strawberry's Flower'?! I never thought I wouls get to see tham up close! But, who are the people with them? I should be the one by Amu-sama's side! Not those freaks!" Here ot comes again. Amelia and I can't simply go shopping without being recognised. It is really starting to get annoying. _  
_

"Amu-sama, Amelia-sama! Can I please have your autograph?" A little girl with pretty auburn hair walked up to us.

"Why, of course, sweetie. Now who should I make this out to?" I asked as the little girl handed me a pen and a picture of me that looks like it was printed off of the internet.

"Mikan Sakura. Can you sign it, too, Amelia-sama?"

Amelia grabbed the pen and the picture and told Kukai to turn around so that she could use his back as a sort of table, I guess. "There you go, Mikan-chan." Mikan ran up to Ikuto and pulled on his sleeve.

"Are you dating Amu-sama?" She asked ot so boldly, she almost sounded our age.

"Not at this moment. Now run along. Your parents might be looking for you. See, there they are. Here, I'll walk you back." Ikuto grabbed her hand and led her to a couple that were calling for Mikan.

"That was impressive. I never knew that you had such a way with kids." I looked amazed at him. Ikuto really was something else. One minute he could be being the biggest pain-in-the-neck, and the nest minute he could be as sweet as strawberries.

"I don't only have a way with little kids, Amu-koi." Ikuto said and then winked at me. See what I mean. _  
_

"Are we going to paint or what? I am really bored!" Higestu said as she tugged on Ami's shirt. Higetsu really likes Amelia for some odd reason.

"Sure. C'mon. I'll take you to the painting station. Do you guys want to come?" We all agreed and headed off to the stage set painting station that was set up in the middle of the mall.

"Awe. I want to paint this. Come on, Amu-koi!" Ikuto whined. It was obviously fake.

"Fine. Only under one circumstance."

"And what would that be?'

"Quit calling me 'Amu-koi'! We are not even dating!" I said and crossed my armsnover my chest, than quickly pulled away as I saw Ikuto staring.

"Fine, Neko-chi." Bow he is calling me a cat? When is this going to end.

"I want to paint that!" I said, pointing to a big piece of wood that had pretty pink paint next to it.

"Fine." Ikuto sighed as we grabbed paintbrushes and started to paint, me using pink paint and Ikuto using bright blue paint. I suddenly felt some paint fall into my hair and I than took the place where it had landed in my hands. Ikuto looked down at me.

"Don't worry, Neko-chi, I won't get paint in your hair." Ikuto started to chuckle a light chuckle.

"You already did! You big jerk!" I than put some pink paint in his hair to make it even. And what's even worse is that this is outdoor paint, so it doesn't come out easily. Now Ikuto and I have to walk around with pink and blue in out hair.

"I'm bored! I wanna go shopping!" Higetsu yelled at me, breaking the awekward silence that enveloped Ikuto and myself.

"Yeah. We still have to get our outfits for tonight. Higestu and Kasei are definately coming. No matter what you say." I said. Then suggested that we go check out my favorite store, Hot Topic. I love that place.

Once inside Hot Topic, I went straight to the clothes and we all picked out an outfit. All of us then picked out a few accesories. Once we paid, we all went back to my house to have lunch.

~Time Skippy all the way to the concert~

"You're on in five." Some one on the staff said. I was in my dressing room, finishing up my out fit. I am wearing a black tank-top with a bright purple shirt over it. The shirt has a whole bunch of rips on the side and in the front of it, making it so that you can see the black of the tank-top. For pants, I am wearing a pear of purple skinny jeans that have a whole bunch of chains hanging from them. I am wearing a pair of black and purple leather gloves, like the ones from the 80's. For footwear, I am simply wearing a pair of combat boots. I also have on a wide assortment of jelly bracelets.

After I finish with putting my hair up, I walked out on stage and waited with the rest of the band. "What song are we going to sing first?"

"Yaya wants to play 'Another Way To Die'!" Yaya, the bass gutiarist, yelled, talking in the third person.

"Fine. We will open with that song. Everyone, gambatte!" I yelled as the curtain came up.

"Put your hands together for Strawberry's Flower!" The announcer person said. We started to play the song Yaya wanted.

~Time skip to after the concert~

"That was an awesome concert!" Kukai said as he ran up to Amelia. Yep, they're a couple.

"Thanks. What did you think, Kasei-san?" I asked Kasei. Kasei just shrugged and grabbed Higestu. "What is your problem? We have been nothing but nice to you. You could at least acknowledge us as your family!" I said. Kasei gets on my nerves. Whatever. I am just going to have to put up with it.

"You will never be my family. Higetsu will be my only family." Kasei said through gritted teeth. Yep, just going to have to put up with it.

"Neko-chi, why not comeover to my house so that we can work on the project?" Ikuto randomly said. I think he was trying to break the awkwardness.

"Why would she stay at _your_ house?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. This won't go well. _  
_

"Didn't I just say that we were going to work on the english project?" Ikuto asked. Amelia just rolled her eyes.

"And what will you tell our father? He won't let her stay if it's with a boy." Amelia was right. Papa is a bit overprotective.

"We can say that she's coming over for me. Easy as that." Utau spoke for the first time all night. Her idea didn't sound to bad.

"Then it's settled! Neko-chi's staying at my house." Tonight is going to be a living nightmare.

"Help me." I face-palmed and we headed to my house and my father said it was alright that I was staying with Utau. We drove Kukai home and Ikuto, Utau, and myself went over to the Tsukiyomi house.

**Me: How was it?**

**Ikuto: I love you.**

**Amu: I hate you.**

**Me: Whatever. Night to all my peoples. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: So,thanks to all of you people who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to AliceKat. I would also like to thank Okami Lykanthropos, 15 fallen angel, and AmuxIkutolover for their kind reviews on chapter 5.

Amu: My life is horrible! Why, Tei-kun, why?

Ikuto: It isn't that bad, Hanahime-koi.

Amu: That's it! I am going to kill Tei-kun right now!

Me: *holds up my favorite butcher knife, named Masamune* Wanna try?

Amu: N-n-n-never m-mind! I love you, Tei-kun.

Me: Thought so. The disclaimer is that I do NOT own any of the Shugo Chara franchise or the Shugo Chara characters.-nyan.

CHAPTER 6

Amu's POV

"We are here. Just set your stuff anywhere." Ikuto told me as we entered his house. It's about the same size as mine, just a bit smaller. I hate that I have to do this.

"Why did I have to come here? We could have done this at my house." I complained. Just then, a man that looks identical to Ikuto walked in to the room.

"Who did you bring home, Ikuto? She looks way too pretty for you. Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi Aruto, Ikuto's father. It is a pleasure to meet you." Aruto took my hand and kissed it, causing me to bluah. How could someone so polite have produced such a rude child such as Ikuto?

"Hello, Tsukiyomi-san. I am Hinamori Amu, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am simply Ikuto's partner for the English project." I say. Once Aruto hears my name, his face brightens up like a million light bulbs.

"You are_ the_ Hinamori Amu? From the band, Strawberry's Flower? It's such an honor to have you in my house! I am a huge fan of your work!" That was... unexpected.

"I could sing one of the songs from our album that's about to be released, if you'ld like. Do you have a guitar laying around, by any chance?" I ask. Aruto goes and grabs a pretty purple acoustic guitar from somewhere. I gladly grab it and start to strum the melody to our newest song, "Echo". (A/N: I do not own)

_Hello, hello._

_Anybody out there?_

_'Cause I don't hear a sound._

_Alone, Alone. _

_I don't really know where the world is,_

_But I miss it now._

_I'm out on the edge _

_And I'm screaming my name _

_Like a fool, at the top of my lungs._

_Sometimes, when I close my eyes,_

_I pretend I'm all right,_

_But it's never enough._

_'Cause my echo, echo,_

_Is the only voice comin' back._

_Shadow, shadow,_

_Is the only friend that I have._

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper,_

_If that's all you had to give._

_But it isn't, is it?_

_You can come and save me_

_And try to chase the crazy right out of my head._

_I'm out on the edge _

_And I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool, at the top of my lungs. _

_Sometimes, when I close my eyes,_

_I pretend I'm all right, _

_But it's never enough. _

_'Cause my echo, echo._

_Is the only voice comin' back._

_Shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have~_

_I don't wanna be an island_

_I just wanna feel alive_

_And get to see your face again_

_I don't wanna be an island, _

_I jaut wanna feel alive _

_And get to see your face again._

_I'm out on the edge _

_And I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool, at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes, when I close my eyes_

_I pretend I'm all right, _

_But it's never enough._

_'Cause my echo, echo_

_Oh, my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there ... _

"So, what do you think? Is it too sad?" I ask as I look around the room. Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"That. Was. Amazing." Ikuto said.

I blushed and handed Aruto his guitar. He tookit and put it on the stand.

Me: I am so sorryit is so short. I am actually thinking about not updating for a while. I am really busy with my original story on wattpad. If you want to check it out, it's called "No Lies, Just Love." It's just another love story wth a twist. I am getting kind of bored of writing fanfictions. I AM SO SORRY!

Ikuto": Everyone will kill you if you give up completely.

Me: Don't worry, I just wont update for a month or two


	7. This is info for you all

This is an update for all of you aho read my stories. I am goin to quit on them for a little bit.. like five or six months.. This is only so I can focus on my story that I am posting on Wattpad.. Please do nit be mad.. Just to make it up, here is a little bit of the first chapter..

Prologue

7 years ago

My parents and I were on our way back from the ice cream parlor. That's when I felt something smash into our car and everything went black. I was eight, so I was somewhat small.

When I woke, I was in an all white room in an uncomfortable bed. I heard beeping noises and saw that there are needles and tubes sticking out of my arms. There was an oxygen mask covering my face. I looked around and saw a nurse enter my room. She gasped, seeing that I was awake.

"Docter, she's finally awake! The patient is finally out of the coma!" The nurse yelled through the intercom thing. A few seconds later, a young docter ran into the room. His hair was short and a natural strawberry-blond. His eyes were a pretty emerald green. Those emerald green eyes widen in shock as he sees me trying to sit up.

"This is a miracle! Sweetie, lay back down. You have just got out of a coma and you are really weak. I am so glad that you are still alive." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, still half asleep.

"I am Dr. Brown. I have been taking care of you for the past six months."

'Wait a second! Six months? That means that I have missed my birthday and I am now nine.' Is whay I had thought.

"Where are they?" I asked suddenly, remembering my mother and father.

"Where are who?" Dr. Brown asked me, with one of his eyebrows raised.

"My mommy and daddy. Where are they?" I asked, growing impatient. I was never a patient chid to begin with. The docter looked at the floor and muttered something that I couldn't hear. "Where. Are. My. Mommy. And. Daddy?" I asked once more.

"I'm so sorry, they are no longer alive. They died shortly after arriving at the hospital. Here. It's a note from both of them." Dr. Brown had said, and handed me a piece of yellow paper. It read:

'Dear Deohgee,

We love you so much. We are so sorry that we will not be able to see you grow up as we promised. We love you and we don't want you to feel bad about us dying. It is a very natural thing and it would've happened at one time or another. We are just glad that you will be able to live. When you get better, go back to the house and go into the closet in the master bedroom. There, under a bunch of boxes, you will find a really old, decoritive box. Open it and call the number listed on thenunderside of the lid. We hope you live a long and happy life. We will miss you as much as you will miss us. Please be strong, for us. Never forget about us. We love you with all of our hearts and please be strong.

With all the love in the world,

Mommy and Daddy.'

I read the note and started bawling my eyes out. Dr. Brown came over and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I am so sorry. I wish that this wouldn't have happened. You are so young, you don't need to be going through this. Trust me, I know it hurts to lose your parents at such a young age. My parents died in a robbery when I was nine. Tomorrow, you will be well enogh to get out this hospital. Then, we will arrange it so that you can go grab all of your personal belongings. You are going to a Safe House until we find an adult tht can take care of you." I nodded my head and fell back asleep, waiting for the next day to come.

Once I had wakened, I was discharged from the hospital and I was drove to my old house. I had immediately ran into the master bedroom and looked for the box. Once I found it, I grabbed a cell phone that Dr. Brown had lent me and dialed the number under the lid.

"Hello? May I ask who this is?" The voice on the other end of the line had asked.

"I am the daughter of Jessica and Walter Starr and I was told to call this number." I had explained, trying to fight back tears.

"Oh, Deohgee! I am your Uncle Sasuke! How are those two?" He asked. I had bit back tears at the mention of my parents.

"They died because of a drunk driver. I have just gotten out of a coma and I got a note saying that I was to call this number." I had said, with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I am so sorry. Okay, I was informed that if those two were to ever die before you could be emancipated, you are to come live with me. So, pack your stuff and I will be over in about three hours. Stay at the house until then." I had said all right and hung up. I then went and packed up anything that I needed. I had two hours left afterwards, so I had packed up some pictures, or anythig that I could fit into bags that had belonged to my parents. I managed to pack up almost the entire house before my uncle arrived.

"It's nice to meet you, Deohgee. Now, let's get those bags I to the back of the truck and go get you something to eat. You look like you haven't ate anything with actual substance for months!" My Uncle Sasuke had exclaimed.

"I haven't. I wqs in the coma for six months. I even missed my ninth birthday." I remarked glumly. That was the end of the conversation.

We ate at Hometown Grill and Bar, where I had the best hamburger and fries I have had in my entire life. My Uncle Sasuke lived in Jamestown, New York at the time and I had lived in Syracuse, New York.


End file.
